


If you want to talk about it-?

by Destabilize



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destabilize/pseuds/Destabilize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is shameless porn without plot. Jasper and Peri, on the way to earth. Dom!Jasper, bad sub!Peri and some v rough sex so warnings for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you want to talk about it-?

"Jasper, Jasper get off me!" 

Thick hands grasped Peridot's waist from behind, tugging gently at first as she resisted and refused to turn around. She stopped and phased her screen away and stood firm. 

"We'll be on earth in just a few days you'd think we'd have more important things to be-" 

Jasper grunted, and the gentle tug became a hold and Peridot was lifted bodily up and slammed, face first, into the wall of the ship.

"Uh! Mind my gem!" 

Was her visor cracked? Not again. 

Where were all her fingers? Ah, oh great.

Jasper had a fistful of them, so just one hands worth were free. Peridot felt her heart speed up. 

"If you want to talk about it, I'm more than- mrrrrppp!"

Jasper pressed Peridot's face into the wall further, pushing her entire small body against the warm ship wall with Jasper's own mass. 

Peridot could feel Jasper's unnecessary breath rumble in her giant chest, vibrating through Peri. One of Jasper's hands was now pressed into the side of Peri's head, her cheek smushed into the wall, the other hand was pressed into the wall, Jasper's body keeping Peri's feet from touching the floor. 

"I'd rather not... talk."

Jasper's voice was low with arousal, as if she could have been after anything else. Peridot hadn't even realised this was a thing that gems did, sometimes, until this earth assignment. Jasper had been more than happy to show her how. Humans and other creatures reproduced by sexual means, and, some gems liked to mimic the act. It was not as frowned upon by homeworld as fusion of course, and it didn't produce any errant giant gems running around, but still a waste of time Peridot would have once said, if ever asked. But, now... Still. Jasper had become more demanding as they neared earth. Tense. Peridot had occasionally turned her down when she simply had too much work to do, and Jasper would just go and slam some walls somewhere. But, well- today- 

Jasper ground into her, pushing the air out of her. 

"Shift for me Peridot. I'll be quick." 

Peridot grunted, all she could manage, but didn't phase out of her clothes. 

"Shifted, there, you wanna fuck me now?"

Jasper growled low and bit at Peridot's shoulder with sharp teeth, plucking at the layer of tech fabric. 

"Take them off." 

"Make me." 

Oh god she was gonna regret this, not that she couldn't form new clothes when they were done, but she was really going to get Jasper annoyed at this rate. Heck, she had BEGUN this entire thing annoyed. 

Jasper's body withdrew and Peridot fell, sprawling when her fingers didn't take her weight- because they were still clenched in Jasper's hand. 

Jasper had her hands on her hips and looked flushed, wide eyed. There was a distinct bulge in her trousers. Well Peri had shifted parts she wanted today then. 

Jasper picked her up by the upper arm, and with her free hand, tore at the fabric of Peridot's suit, eventually finding a seam that gave and tearing the fabric down one side and over her hip, then pulling the mess off, roughly, round her legs, a torn scrap still on the other shoulder, and dark green lines where the tough stitching had held and rubbed hard on thin skin. 

She dropped Peridot, nudity achieved, and phased out of her own clothes, tentacle swinging free and moving gently in the cooler air. 

Again, Peridot had barely seconds to admire this as she was picked up again and thrown forwards onto the floor, sprawling, face first. 

"You know if you make it difficult I'll just be rougher with you, brat." 

Peri didn't reply, just crawled onto all fours, glad to have her fingers back as Jasper had released them with the last throw. 

"Yeah well you know I like being beaten up, right." 

Peridot wasn't quite sure if she was being sarcastic or not, and now Jasper was looming over her again, arms either side of her, crouched over her on all fours as well, long white strands of hair tickling Peridot's bare back. Her tentacle was hot and slippery, and lay tantalisingly on Peri's bare buttock. 

There was hot breath, and then sharp teeth again, scraping down her shoulder blades, nipping her back. Peridot arched and hummed.

"I thought you were in a hurry."

"Shut, up." 

Jasper bit down hard on a shoulder (hey that would show even in her uniform!) and reached a hand under Peridot to draw her up and to Jasper, the hand rubbing over soft stomach, big enough to cover her entire belly. Peri flopped into the hold, then tipped her head to let Jasper bite her neck. 

"J, jasper. Come on."

"Shut up." 

The anger had gone, definitely. 

Peridot was kneeling now, Jasper sucking into her neck and scraping lines of green blood. There was a line between hot, and just painful.

"Jasper!"

"Shut- UP!"

Nope, still angry. 

Jasper threw Peridot forwards again, so she was ass-up on all fours, and Jasper pushed her shoulders down till they gave way and Peridot's face was squashed to the floor again. (I wonder when it was last cleaned...)

"Uh-hhh!"

Jasper slid thick warm fingers over Peridot's slit, and Peri felt her knees go weak. They ran up and down, then two, thick and hot pushed easily past her folds and slipped into her core. 

"You're wet for me aren't you, brat." 

Peri squirmed back against the fingers, trying to push them deeper, but Jasper withdrew. 

"Hey come ON!" 

Jasper backhanded her across her upturned face so tears sprouted, and the shatter line in her visor became a crack as it was pushed against the unyielding floor, and piece came off. 

Jasper grabbed her hips, hard, fingers no doubt bruising, and began to push her tentacle into the accommodating space. 

Peri gasped a breath from the shock of the blow and the shock of the sensations that replaced in. Her fingers scrabbled for purchase on the floor. 

Jasper was being slow again now, the narrower end of her tendril barely teasing into Peri's wet heat. 

"J-" no-

"That's it. You take what I give you." Jasper's own voice was a little strained, probably with the restraint. Peri tried to shimmy her hips a little, get more girth and length. 

"Hn." Jasper growled again, then leaning forwards over Peri's marked back, and held her hips tighter and thrust in. Peridot's slit gave way with a slick stretch as Jasper's girth pushed hard, stretching her open. With a few more jerky thrusts Jasper was in up to the hilt and Peri could feel the taut fullness and heat of Jasper behind her. Their bodies were flush together. 

One of Jasper's hands slipped down to Peridot's belly again, as Jasper begun to thrust in and out, the hand no doubt to feel the ghosting presence of her own member pushing out Peridot's flat skin there. 

Peri still had tears leaking from her eyes, and she couldn't stop them. The hurt on her cheek had been replaced with that dull glow she liked, and there was a point of fullness each time Jasper thrust forwards that rubbed her just the right way, and she angled her hips to the best she could to get that sensation each thrust. Her knees were weak now, and she could feel liquid seeping out of her, her own probably, and hear the slick slapping of their bodies over Jasper's heavy laboured breathing. 

It was a wet, thick sound, sticky. What was left of Peri's visor squeaked along the hard floor as her whole body moved with Jasper's rhythm. There was a heat in her belly, and her vision was going hazy. 

Peri came with a high squeal and as gasp that had her dribbling on the floor, clenching her walls tight around Jasper who hissed and jerked small and erratically, trying- to come too, or not to come with her? Jasper pulled out fully, suddenly, and Peri, riding down too fast took a few shakey breaths at the loss, trying to reach back to touch herself but Jasper batted her fingers away. 

Like a limp doll, Jasper picked her up and turned her over, laying Peridot back into her own cum and drool, but she was too spent to protest. Jasper was still engorged, very flushed now, her chest rising and falling fast and shallow and her pupils dilated. Peridot let Jasper picker her up by the thighs, dragging her forwards, and thrusting into her again, watching the progression of her own thick tentacle in and out of Peri's over stimulated cunt. 

With Peri's own arousal and come, Jasper had to hold her tight and despite her girth she slid in and out with ease, the slick slapping once more filling the room. Peridot watched Jasper bite her lip with hazy vision, in an orange blur above her, feeling a second, almost painful heat building with the hard thrusts. Jasper was hunched and shaking now, and grasping Peri with one hand under her waist, pushed a large orange thumb into Peri's clit, the pressure applied a few times as the heat boiled over in Peridot for a second time and she screamed around Jasper, who hunched and moaned into her. 

Jasper's cum seemed hotter than was possible for their cool bodies, leaking out around Jasper's tentacle in orange strings, as with a slick plop, Jasper pulled out, spent.   
Peridot collapsed back, her digits ghosting over her clit to bring her down from the second orgasm, bringing them back up to find them coated in transparent orange viscera. 

"Is that really necessary? Or just a strange mock mammal imitation?" 

"If you don't want me to do it, whatever, but I could see how your eyes rolled back in your head."

"That's because you fucked me senseless not because you came into me. I'm going to be leaking for hours." 

"Maybe I like that. I know you do too."

"Shut up Jasper."

"Sorry about hitting you."

"You know I'm fine with it. Just don't go so near my gem however much you like me face down in my own excretions." 

"Oh but you're just so pretty covered in my cum." 

"Shut up." 

Peri tentatively ghosted out her tongue to taste Jasper's cum sticky on her green digit. She was cooling already, wet with arousal and sweat and even blood on her neck. In the corner of her eye she saw Jasper sit up, and wipe off with- was that what was left of Peri's suit? 

"Hey aren't you even going to wash?" 

"Nah." 

Heavy footsteps retreated, and Peri flopped back into the sticky mess. Oh. What had she even been doing before Jasper had interrupted? Um-


End file.
